Houston's First Steps
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Houston reaches a major milestone and his whole family is delighted!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Houston's First Steps

"Houston look at you, standing all by yourself." Jackie said as she looked over at the baby who was standing up as he clutched the edge of the couch.

Nick and Jackie had cleared every piece of furniture out of their living room other than the couch, recliner, and the television because both felt that Houston was soon going to learn how to walk and they didn't want him to fall on something and get hurt.

"Come see mommy." Jackie said as she extended her hands out to him.

Houston smiled at her but the look on his face was one of confusion.

"Come on, you can do it." Jackie said with a smile.

He still didn't move. Houston looked at his mother as if she had lost her mind. Jackie chuckled and then got up and grabbed both of his hands.

"Ok, let's walk." She said.

He let out an excited squeal as he started to walk with Jackie's help. She walked him over to the recliner and he grabbed the edge and held on tight. Jackie made sure he was sturdy before she let him go and then she took a couple steps backwards.

"Now, come see me." She said as she once again extended her arms out to him.

Houston grinned at her, plopped down on his butt, and crawled speedily over to her.

"Hey, you little stinker you cheated." She said with a laugh but she welcomed him into her arms.

"_I better grab the video camera just in case he does start to walk." _She thought to herself.

She set the baby down in the middle of the living room floor and gave him a toy.

"I'll be right back, don't walk yet." She said as she hurriedly went to find the video camera.

She came back just a couple minutes later and he was still sitting in the middle of the living room playing with his toy with Jasmine's watchful eyes on him. Jackie went over and picked him up. She carried him to the edge of the couch and stood him up but this time he started to cry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He quit crying and plopped down and crawled back to his toy. Jackie shook her head.

"Come on, just try to walk." She said.

She again went and picked him up and carried him to the edge of the couch, and again he got fussy.

"Alright, alright, we'll try to master the art of walking tomorrow, you can go play." She said as she went and set him back down next to his toy.

He gave her a smile of thanks and Jackie just smiled and shook her head.

About fifteen minutes later Nick walked through the front door.

"Hi dada." Jasmine said as she went running at him.

"Hi sweetie." He said as he patted her head.

"Nicky look." Jackie exclaimed suddenly.

Jasmine was not the only one trying to greet Nicky, Houston took a couple of wobbly steps towards him and fell down.

"Uh-oh Houden fall down." Jasmine said.

Houston grinned and crawled back to the couch, he grabbed the edge to pull himself back upright and then again took a few steps before he fell down again.

"Uh oh." Jasmine said again as she covered her face with her hands as if this whole situation was too painful to watch.

Houston was undeterred, he crawled back to the couch and stood up again. This time though before he could began walking Jasmine came up and placed her hands on his arms so he couldn't move. He began to cry.

"No Houden, you fall down." She said, unaffected by his tears.

"Awe Jazz what a good big sister but he's ok, you can let him go." Nick said.

Jasmine scowled at him.

"It's alright." He said with a smile as he walked towards the baby.

He stopped a short distance from Houston.

"Alright buddy, come see daddy." He said and he, like Jackie had done earlier, extended his arms out to him.

Jasmine let him go and he very slowly started taking steps towards Nick. Although he was very unsteady he made it all the way to Nick.

"Alright buddy." Nick exclaimed as he scooped the baby up into his arms.

Jackie had proud tears falling from her eyes as she videotaped the entire scene.

"Houden no fall down." Jasmine said as she clapped her little hands in delight.

Houston grinned like the cat that ate the canary as Nick held him, he was obviously very proud of himself, as was the rest of his family.

The End!

Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
